


Names Matter

by accio_spaceman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meta on the importance of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Names are important, and they can have a huge influence on our personality and behaviour. No-one knew this better than Nymphadora Tonks.Cross-posted from FFN.





	Names Matter

Tonks was a bit of a tomboy. Always up for a laugh. Most of her friends were boys, simply because she got on better with them. Tonks enjoyed fun morphs- like the pig nose and the elephant ears.

Nymphadora was a Lady. She was her mother's child- a daughter of the House of Black. Her acquaintances were hand-picked from the pure-blood families for their status in society. Nymphadora enjoyed morphing her short, brown hair to long, black and flowing, and her eyes to the deepest blue.

Nymph was a flirt. Flittering from boy to boy without a care in the world. Her only friend was a veela, but they were never lonely, as together the metamorphmagus and the veela captivated every boy in the school. Nymph morphed large breasts, golden locks and pale blue eyes.

Dora was special. She revealed her true personality to only a select few. Her best-friend, her parents, her cousin Sirius, and her fiancée just about completed the list. She projected an image to everyone else. Dora hated being a metamorphmagus. She stayed in her true form.

Nymphadora Tonks was unique. She was a private girl, who preferred outlandish hairstyles in rainbow colours, paired with a tom-boy attitude to distract from her insecurities. Despite being a daughter of Black, she didn't really follow tradition. She played around with the teens, morphing animal noses over dinner, but only a select few knew the real Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
